Okaeri
by RmeGamr
Summary: Ed is coming home from a mission, and Roy is there to greet him like always. Yaoi PWP Roy x Ed This is a malexmale fic. Don't like, don't read.


His lovers' heated breath washed over his skin as lips ghosted over the tanned flesh. The blond closed his eyes and sighed as he moved to grant more access, gently biting his bottom lip as strong arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him back against a firm chest. God how he loved those arms when they held him; so strong, so secure, so safe.

Ed's breath hitched as Roy pressed a lingering kiss to his neck and dragged his hands firmly up his chest over his shirt. There was no need for words as the young alchemist leaned back against his lover, resting his head against the strong shoulder behind him. After three weeks away on a mission, all they both wanted was to feel each other. Roy to reassure himself of Ed's safety, and Ed to find some peace from all of the stress of the most recent assignment.

The Brigadier General slowly removed the blonds red coat and hung it by the door before turning him around and kneeling down to remove his boots. It was a ritual for them. When Ed came back from a long assignment, Roy would meet him at the door dressed in sweats and a T-shirt and slowly begin the process of undressing his lover. Removing the blonds boots the raven stood and took Ed's hand, leading him down the hall and up the stairs to their bedroom. Once there, Roy turned and resumed the process of baring his lover. He unclasped the short jacket and pushed it from the blonds shoulders letting it fall to the ground. He let his eyes rove over the mismatched arms as his hands slid from flesh and metal shoulders to narrow hips. Grasping the hem of the black tank top he pulled it up over the shorter man's head, the movement careful as arms raised in assistance. Again the General's eyes roved the revealed flesh, pausing a moment on an ugly bruise slowly turning purple over the left side of the blonds rib cage.

Looking back up to golden eyes Roy moved forward and captured Ed's lips is a sweet but passionate kiss as his hands trailed from his hips up his chest and shoulders and down along his arms before he laced their fingers together. He gave a gentle squeeze to the mismatched hands before he began to trail kisses along the soft flesh of his lover. Ed trembled as the elders lips moved along his jaw and down his neck, along his collar bone and down his chest to his nipple. Hot moist breath brushed across the dusky nub before lips closed around it and a smooth tongue laved it firmly, coaxing it to hardness. Large, smooth hands gripped the blondes' hips firmly as the Ed's hands moved to Roy's hair, threading his fingers through it and holding him close as he tilted his head back and let out a shaky breath.

Leaving a final kiss to the hard nipple, Roy continued brushing kisses down his lover's body as he slowly moved to kneel on the ground before the blond and his lips hovered over the purplish bruise tainting the tanned male before him. With the utmost care Roy whispered his lips over the discolored flesh, lavishing it with attention as the fingers tightened in his hair. Slowly, paying attention to the reactions of his younger lover, the raven began to press gentle kisses to the abused area. Finished, Roy looked up and obsidian orbs caught gold as Ed smiled down at the man treating him with such care. Roy smiled back, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against the flat planes of Ed's stomach, pressing his nose to the firm muscle and breathing in his lovers scent as his hands moved to undo Ed's belt. Pulling the item from the belt loops, the General unfastened the leather pants and grasped both the pants and the boxers underneath, pulling them down the muscled thighs and passed mismatched knees to the floor.

Ed stepped out of his pants lightly and Roy tossed them over by the abandoned shirt. Lifting one at a time Roy grasped each foot, metal and flesh alike, and removed the socks, discarding those as well. Sitting back on his heels Roy looked over his lovers body watching the muscles move under smooth flesh as his hands curled around strong calves and slid up the strong legs until they rested back at the blonds hips, thumbs teasingly close to the half hard member before him as he pressed a firm kiss to the juncture of a thigh and hip, repeating the process on the other side. Rising back to his feet he reached behind Ed's neck to remove the hair tie holding his hair in a ponytail, the golden locks falling around his shoulders as Roy wrapped his hand around the slender neck and pulled the man close for a searing kiss. Ed's hands, having slipped from Roy's hair to his shoulders as he stood, clenched tightly before moving across the broad chest of his lover and over his strong abs to the hem of his shirt. Pulling the fabric up, lips parted for only a moment as the shirt was removed. Immediately, mismatched hands moved to the cotton pants, gripping the edge and pulling them down the man's strong thighs and letting them drop to the floor where they were kicked away with the rest of the clothes.

Those arms he loved so much wrapped around him and pulled their bodies flush against one another. Ed moaned quietly as his hard member rubbed against Roy's thigh, and he could feel the elder shiver as his own erection was pressed between their stomachs. Guiding him backwards, Roy led them to the bed where he lay the blond across the blankets and took a moment to simply admire the man in his bed. Gripping a metal ankle, Roy brought the limb to his shoulder and turned his head to press a kiss to the joint, never breaking eye contact with the gorgeous blond it belonged to and dragging a shuddering breath from swollen lips. Pressing kisses intermittently along the metal limb, Roy made his way up the leg in his hand while his free hand massaged the flesh leg. Lowering the limb back to the bed, Roy moved over the blond, hovering above him on all fours as he leaned down to once again claim his lips. Their hands moved, exploring each other as if for the first time, stroking, touching, feeling. Moving away, Roy reached into the bedside table for the bottle of lubricant they stored there and moved back to his lover. Pressing a lingering kiss to slightly chapped lips, Roy began moving over the smaller body below him, lavishing attention to his sensitive neck. He moved lower to his nipples, giving both the same loving attention. He kissed them firmly, taking them into his mouth and sucking strongly before biting them lightly and laving away the pain with his tongue. Moving further down Roy traced his tongue and lips over firm abs, pausing to dip his tongue into Ed's navel, and earning a whine as Ed arched up into the touch. Roy smiled as fingers threaded through his hair, massaging his scalp as he moved even lower. He let the hot, moist air of his breath drag over his lover's member causing the young blond to tremble and close his eyes, leaning his head back.

Enjoying the sight of his lover coming undone, Roy slowly dragged his tongue firmly along Ed's cock from base to tip, groaning as he tasted his lover for the first time in weeks. Fingers gripped his hair tightly as the raven took the spongy head into his mouth, sucking gently and caressing it with his tongue before he began to move his head down taking more of the delicious length into his mouth. Slowly he raised his head back up before moving back down in a tortuously steady rhythm, taking more in with each pass. As he moved, taking more and more, he reveled in the feel of his lovers flesh in his throat as Ed writhed under his ministrations trying to thrust his hips even as Roy held him down. Loving the sound of Ed's moans, Roy let out a shuddering breath as he moved over his lover's length. Feeling the coil of anticipation tighten in his stomach, the older man groaned as his nose pressed against Ed's pelvis, the blonds length buried in his throat as the young man came with a cry of Roy's name. The Brigadier swallowed Ed's essence as he popped the lid of the bottle he had retrieved earlier while he licked the softening member clean.

Shifting back up Ed's body, Roy kissed the panting blond as he coated his fingers and his member. Pulling back slightly, the lovers locked eyes and the younger gave a loving smile followed by a quick nod. Pressing a chaste kiss to the blonds lips, Roy moved between Ed's thighs and brought his hand lower gently circling the tight pucker of his lovers entrance. Gently, never breaking eye contact, the raven haired man pushed the first finger into the body beneath him. Ed sighed contentedly, pressing his hips down on the finger inside him as he pulled Roy into a deep kiss. As their tongues moved together in a sensuous dance Roy added a second finger and began scissoring them, stretching the tight muscles.

Ed moaned loudly and arched into Roy. He had always loved the feeling of being prepared by Roy. His older lover was always so careful and knew exactly where to press those long fingers of his to bring Ed to the heights of pleasure. He bucked against Roy's hand, wanting more, and whimpered happily as a third finger was added. He writhed against the man pleasuring him, dropping his head back to the pillow when he could no longer get enough air into his lungs. He needed Roy, needed him _now_. Three weeks was too long.

Apparently Roy felt the same as moments later he slipped his fingers free, smiling at the disappointed whine that followed. That whine was replaced by a groan as Roy pushed into Ed, breaching the tight ring of muscle and sliding in deep to the hilt. Ed's fingers dug into Roy's shoulders as he arched his back, his legs wrapping around Roy's waist as the man ground his hips into the blonds. Ed gasped as Roy's teeth found his neck the same time he pulled out and thrust back in sharply. Replacing tooth with tongue, Roy started a slow but steady rhythm as he began to suck at his lover's salty skin.

Ed clung to Roy as they increased their pace, loving the feel of the raven moving in and out of him, pressing against his prostate with every thrust. Even as he continued to grip his lover's shoulders, the blonds head pressed into the pillow as he was reduced to a moaning mess under Roy's ministrations. He whimpered and gasped with every well aimed thrust, moving his hips in time. After three weeks without a single touch, Ed wasn't going to last long. His fingers dug into Roy's shoulders as he lifted himself up for a mind blowing kiss.

Roy's hand moved between them to grasp Ed's cock as he felt the pressure build in his loins. He deepened the kiss as he stroked his lover, bringing him the edge. He felt Ed tighten around him and ran his thumb roughly over Ed's slit. The blond jerked in his arms, his head falling back even as his arms tightened around Roy. He gasped and shuddered in his lover's arms as he rode out his orgasm. Feeling his lover clench around him and seeing his lover's face trapped in erotic bliss pushed Roy over the edge. He thrust twice more before he held his hips to Ed's, emptying his seed within his smaller lover's tight channel.

For several moments they didn't move. Then, Roy gathered Ed close and rolled them so that the blond sprawled over his chest and never breaking their intimate connection. As they caught their breath, Ed raised his head and smiled down at Roy. After a minute of simply gazing at one another, Ed finally broke the silence.

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri"


End file.
